PPGZ and THE ANIMAL PEOPLE
by lazylollipop girl
Summary: i do not take any credit for this story Artic Queen wrote it and i am olny posting it The girls meet a Queen and her sisters, and join a new group, but where are the men and why do the live between Earths
1. Chapter 1

PPGZ and ANIMAL PEOPLE

Momoko's POV  
I was standing on a stage with hundreds of people screaming my name. "Momoko, Momoko," I put the microphone to my mouth.  
"Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania

Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania

Call me obsessed

Call me insane

Something is creeping through my veins

My eyes cannot see

What's underneath

I can't stop and you can't stop me

I'm gonna get this fire started

Impossible for you to breath

The temperatures rising up (up, so hot)

Cause I'm burning up

Pyromania

Pyromania ow

Pyromania

Ah ah ah ow

Pyromania

Pyromania ow

Ow ow owww

Pyromania

Pyromania ow

Pyromania

Ah ah ah ow

Pyromania

Pyromania ow

Ow ow owww

Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania

Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania

I must confess

A thousand degrees

Bring out the beast inside of me

Don't be afraid

Go into the place

It's gonna melt your fears away

I'm gonna get this fire started

Impossible for you to breath

The temperatures rising up (up, so hot)

And I'm burning up

Pyromania

Pyromania ow

Pyromania

Ah ah ah ow

Pyromania

Pyromania

Ow ow owww

(Don't you see me burning up)

Pyromania

Pyromania ow

Pyromania

Ah ah ah ow

Pyromania

Pyromania ow

Ow ow owww

(Heat it, heat it up up)

Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania

Pyro Pyromania ma ma ma mania

Soon as the fire is running wild

I will surrender to Fahrenheit

And I don't want to apologize

It's getting hot and I'm burning up

Pyromania

Pyromania ow

Pyromania

Ah ah ah ow

Pyromania

Pyromania ow

Ow ow owww

(Heat it, heat it up up)

Pyromania

Pyromania ow

Pyromania

Ah ah ah ow

Pyromania

Pyromania ow

Ow ow owww,"I finish the song the audience screaming my name. "Thanks, you've all been awesome," I waved good by and walked off the stage. BEEP BEEP BEEP. I hit my alarm clock, man I I've been having that same dream for weeks now, but singing is not what I want to do. "Momoko, the professor needs you so you'll have to miss school." this made my eyes widen, "but mom, if I miss school I might miss something important!" I nearly yelled. "Momoko you can miss one day of school," Oh, I'm Momoko Aka Hyper Blossom, and no I'm not boy crazy or a candy freak I'm a very smart and beautiful young lady. I got up and got ready. I put on a pink dress with a black belt and black shoes.

At the lab.

"Sorry you girls couldn't go to school,Momoko, but Pouchy sniffed a strange aura," Ken said. "and it's not Z rays," Pouchy added "So what do you need us for?" Kaoru asked rudely. Kaoru (Aka Powered Buttercup) has long black hair that's at her shoulders, the best figure Out of all of us. She was mad cause me and Maykio dared her to wear the same outfit we are. She wore a lime green dress with a black belt and black shoes. "Kaoru, that was mean!" Maykio said. Maykio has gotten a little attitude over the years, but is still very kind and sweet. She was wearing a baby blue dress with a black belt and black shoes. "Their has also been a ripple in space but it disappeared as fast as it appeared," the Professor started "so we need you to try and find it and bring it,what ever it is, here for examining," Ken finished. "But what if it doesn't want to came?" Maykio asked in her innocent voice. "You'll just have to convince it," the Professor said.

Kauro's POV

We wear flying through the sky, me still mad about wearing a dress, and Blossom sees the Roudyruff Idiots stealing candy, AGIAN! We fly down to stop them, but when we land we see a flash of white, black, red-orange purple, and brown streaks, Then the Roudyruff boys tied up and Five girls giving them glares. "What just happened?" Blossom asked still shocked. "The Animal People, kicking butt," the girl in black said with a smile. She had a black shirt, mini jacket, fir skirt, and shoes, with hair blacker then her clothing. The girls in white and red-orange clothing were wearing the same thing just in their respecting colors. The girl in purple wore a leather body suit with a darker purple belt, and the last one was wearing a brown dress that hugged her curves with feathered selves and a two crossed ribbon belts. The girl in white walked up to blossom "hello, miss puff, we need to speak with the Professor now, and what do you want to do with the Roudyruffs?" "Who are you?" Blossom asked try not to sound surprised(Epic Fail). "No good girls who have no right to attack us," Butch yelled. "One minute please," she turned around and turned in to an ARTIC WOLF! her and a timber wolf and red wolf started to circle the tied up boys. When the boys looked like scared little girls, didn't take long, they turned back and the girl in white walked up to them "We have every right the puffs have," and walk back to Blossom "My name is Artic Wolf, the girl in black is my twin Timer Wolf, the one in red-orange is my little sister Red Wolf, we are of the wolf kingdom in Calabramariea, the lady in purple is Ferret of the ferret kingdom, the last is Hawk of the bird kingdom, all in Calabramariea," bubbles, blossom, and me all shared a look, then blossom looked at Artic "We are...," started Bubbles. "We know," Red said kindly as possible. "We must speak with the Professor Now," Timber added.

Bubbles POV

When we took the girls to the Lab., it was empty. There was a note on the contour

Hey Beautiful

The person your looking for is with us sorry you lose.  
-Alpha  
Artic punched the wall putting a hole in it. "I'm going to KILL HIM," she said between her teeth. "Sis, calm down your going to hurt yourself," Red said. "Better one then one hundred," she replied but stopped. "What is going on?" Buttercup demanded. "Chill, Kauro," Hawk said. "How do you know my name name?" Buttercup asked with mixed emotions. "You'd be amazed at how much stuff birds hear," Hawk smile. "Hey, what are you going to do with us?" Boomer asked scared. Artic looked at Ferret who untied just Boomer, "You are going to help us," "What about us?" Butch yelled "Figure out why we let Boomer go and we'll let you go," Timber smiled "But isn't that a bit mean?" I asked Hawk look at me and her eyes turned silver, then she whispered in Artic's ear, who just nodded. "Answer this questions truthfully about just your self, if you are around a certain element do you fill stronger?" Timber asked. "Yes," Blossom said "sorta," I replied "not really," Buttercup finally said. "Do you feel more free on land or in the sky," Red asked "the sky," I cheerfully said "the sky," Blossom replied "on land," Buttercup said not caring. "Wind, Earth, Fire, Water," Hawk asked. "Earth," Buttercup said "Fire," Blossom said "Air," I said. Artic pulled a few things out of a bag she was carrying. "You know what to do," and tossed them to her. Hawk walked up to us. "This may hurt a little but it's nothing you can't handle," she said grabbing Blossoms wrist, she stuck a needle in her blood vein. Then to Buttercup who fell down in pain, I tried to run to her but Hawk kept me back, "This battle only those who have her ability can help her, you do not," see looked me in the eyes. Timber walked up to her and brought up her hands. Vins came out of the floor and rapped around her body. Timber bent down, "Let her in, or your eyes will never open again," she tried. Buttercup stopped and opened her eyes. "she's okay," Hawk sighed, then turned to me. "Let the right one in," then put the needle in my wrist.

Ferret's POV

Artic shouting at the boys to shut up, Timber taking care of Buttercup who most likely tried to keep her mind closed, Hawk making sure Bubbles chooses correctly, and Red trying to talk with Blossom. Everywhere we go this happens. "Ferret!," Artic called me "question this boys, before I kill them," she said through her teeth. I bowed to her and stood in front of the boys "Name,"

"Brick,"  
"Butch,"  
"Boomer

"coming


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2  
Ferret's POV

"coming with us," a voice said.  
I looked up at the window and standing there was some people I did NOT want to see 'The Predators'.

"Over my dead body," Artic shouted

"That can be a ranged, beautiful," Alpha smiled  
PAUSE

Note  
Okay, I know your lost, here's what's going on

Artic Wolf is the Queen of Calabramariea, she is the only one who has the knowledge and ability to rule,she also has the ability of Ice. Her sisters and her prefer to be in the military then on the throne.  
Timber is the next in line for top rule, and hates being called a princess  
Red is the kindest of them, but still can be real mean.

Ferret is the top person in the ferret part of the kingdom. She does not have any special ability, but is flexible and small

Hawk is top person in the birds part Of the kingdom and is good at getting information. She is also a childhood friend of the Wolf sisters.

The Predators are the girls' counterparts  
The also have crushes on the girls, who hate them  
The boys also kidnaped Red one night, it took the whole kingdom to keep Artic from killing every last Predator.  
PLAY

"Don't call me beautiful!" Artic almost yelled  
"But, Artic babe, you are!" Alpha said trying to make her mad. Artic took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Phoenix!, flam," Blossom turned into a Phoenix, her feathers were a beautiful red-yellow, her beak was a dull orange. Red held out her arm, and Blossom landed on it. "And that's not all, we're all more powerful, and the others have animals too," I smiled. He looked at Artic, then turned to leave. Eagle blew Hawk a kiss and flew off. "Hawk," Hawk called. "Ferret," I called. "Timber," Timber called. "Red," Red finally called off. Artic let out a sigh of relief "everyones here." Artic turned to the girls. "We need to leave now, may the goddess have mercy on us all,"

Timber's POV

We brought the girls (and sadly the boys) to Calabramariea, hopping that we can teach them in time. We step into Calabramariea, and saw their jaws drop. Calabramariea is a place in between Earths, the castle (My home)is pure sapphire, the side walks are volcanic rock. "Training, NOW," Artic told everyone and walked to the and Ice training area. She works too hard. "Okay, Buttercup, one, power down," I told her "Two, you will do what I say when I say, no sooner, no later." After she de-transformed, we started with hand to hand combat. She was pretty good, but she also fights with a metal hammer, then we did archery, she needs lots of work, and last her animal and animal's magic. Buttercup's animal was a Lioness. We practiced the little savanna magic there is, she's little under average, "What do you think, kitty," I looked over my shoulder. Tigress, an old family friend, was laying in a tree watching us. "I think you need new armor," she joked. I threw my dagger, which landed two inches from her face. "she needs work," Tigress said tossing back my dagger "She sleeps in my part of the kingdom, she will fight better,"

Buttercup's POV

My heart sank when the girl told me that I had to be better. "Tigress, this is Lioness, the newbie," Timber introduced us. "I have a name you know," I snapped at her. "So do I, and so does Tigress, but here your name is Lioness," she looked me in the eye. "How much more training do I need," I asked blankly "Lots," they both said "If your going to fight in the up coming war, you need to train," Tigress said.  
Then a red streak hit between us three with a big boom. Then a white streak landed and put out the fire. Laying there was Blossom, worn out and bruised. Artic walked up to Blossom "You are a very good fighter, Phoenix, but you could work on controling thouse emotions, that can cause a very big promble," Blossom nodded. Artic looked at Timber and Tigress. "It's time to formally welcome them," Artic smiled "But that means..." Timbers face was whiter then Artic's hair, if that is even possible, "Yes, Timber, and don't argue," Artic said still smiling. "Oh, Tigress, everyone that is apart has to," Tigress' face dropped. "What about the boys?, Brick and Butch are still tied up," Blossom asked. "Men are not aloud here," Tigress stated "Two doors down," Artic said blankly.  
"Who?"  
"Grizzly, Everyone goes to there part of the kingdom," Artic turned "And, Lioness, you need train first thing tomorrow, and 'I' will train you,"

Artic's POV

I walk to my room to get dressed and someone's sitting on my bed. "Hello beautiful, how ya been," I jumped back and pulled an arrow in my bow. "Chill, sweet heart, I an't gonna hurt ya," the voice said. "You know men can't come here without a counsel members' say," I said with a tighter grip on my bow and arrow. "Then how did the Roudyruff boys get here?" he asked getting annoying. "I allowed it," I told him through my teeth. "Tigress let me in," he smiled "My name is Ace, and I'm here for my Buttercup," I let loose an arrow. "Your crazy if you think I'm going to let you take her, now leave." he step in to the light he had black slick hair, sun glasses, green skin, and worn clothing. "Your lose," he said and jumped out the window. I got dressed in my royal dress, a slick white dress with ice designs, and walked into the throne room, Timber and Red sitting in there throne(Timber's mad about her black dress with woods design). Everyone was coming in, their was two snack tables with every animals favorite food. When everyone was in the throne room I spoke "Sisters, we are gathered here to welcome three ladies into our family, on their Earth they have kept everyone safe from danger," I looked at the girls " do you know the responsibility and danger give?" I asked them. They all nodded "answer me this, do you wish to go back to your Earth or stay and train for the upcoming war, if you return then you will still be able to keep your Earth safe, if not you will stay and train like your life is on the line for 16 ours with 4, 1.5 min. brakes," I looked at them. "Are you crazy of course we're..." Buttercup got cut off by Blossom "We're staying,"  
"What!"  
"Buttercup, we don't know where any of these battles are going to be at, we'd be protecting more the just our earth,"  
"But what about the villains in New Townsville?"  
"I know someone who can take care of that," Timber said matter of factly

Timber's POV

They all looked at me like I was crazy, I sighed "The RRBZ have been stuck with Grizzly for 3 HOURS I think they'd do any thing to get away,"  
"But they are villains themselves," Buttercup said through their teeth "Don't underestimate Grizzly," I smiled. Artic stood "Ladies, welcome our new sisters," everyone cheered. Then a little girl, no older then six, ran in "Queen Artic, Queen Artic," "What is it mouse?" Artic asked. Mouse had a short, brown hair, and battle armor on, she stopped trying to catch her breath "A note was on the last few people who came through," she gave it to Artic who pulled out a gloved hand "Gloves?"  
"You never know, take Mouse to the infirmary have them check for poison," she told the soldiers. She read the note then read it again then again. She was now boiling mad, and a blizzard was starting on the inside. "Artic, clam down, ARTIC!" I yelled but she didn't hear me. Artic's blizzard was getting worse by the second, and I couldn't calm her down she was so cold with anger I couldn't even touch her (I'll explain later). I looked at Red "turn up the heat try to calm down the blizzard,"  
"But that could really hurt, or even KILL Artic," she stated with panic in her voice  
"I know the risk, but if you don't everyone is going to be under snow, only the cold with be unharmed," she nodded and closed her eyes which snapped open red. She put all she could into this, but it barely did anything. I turned to Blossom "I hate to ask but can you please give Red a hand," she nodded and turned into a phoenix, she flew up and circled the blizzard helping a bit. "Artic, if you don't stop you may never see mothe

she calmed down and fell on her knees in tears, silently crying. "Sisters, tonight is an early bedtime," Red told everyone as I took Artic to our room.

Bubbles' POV

Timber took Artic somewhere, Hawk and Tigress laid us to the islands that are surrounded by water(of course). "Mocking bird, Phoenix, do you want to fly or ride across?" Hawk asked "let's fly,"

It's "you may never see mother again" I said trying to claim her down, it worked


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Butch's POV

I woke up in a bright white room, I looked around and saw that I'm chained to the floor that I could see my face in, and I looked pretty damn good, I looked around and saw Brick and Boomer lying on the floor, Boomer sucking his thumb and brick kissing the floor. "Wakey, wakey it's day breaky," I shouted. "Ahh!" brick and boomer yelled. I smirked "Who were you dreaming about, Brick,"  
"No one,"  
"yeah right, you were kissing the floor,"  
"What!, ew," he said wiping his mouth. Me and Boomer burst out laughing.

Then the Devil walked in. "Hallo und herzlich willkommen, um Schmerzen, ich bin Grizzly Bear,"  
She said. Was that german? "you don't speak German do you?,". We shook our heads. "I said 'Hello and welcome to pain, I'm Grizzly Bear,'"  
"We know who you are," Brick said. She brought out for cups of green tea. "Would you like some tea?" she asked sweetly. She was driving us all crazy with tea and tea parties and crazy words like, 'Hicca Bicca boo*' . "Do you want tea or not?" "NO!" we all yell, and she happily poured herself some tea. "You know, tea sounds lovely about now," a voice said. I looked around and saw a figure walking towards us. When she got closer you could tell it was Timber, "Oh, how lovely," Grizzly clapped with cheer, then poured some more green tea. "Do you boys want to go home?" Timber asked us. "YES," we all pretty much yelled.  
"Aww, I thought we were getting along fine, more tea any one?"  
"Oh, I'd love some more," Timber smiled. "Now, if you want to leave here, their is one thing you have to do,"  
"What?" brick asked  
"You have to be heroes not villains," she said sipping her tea. Boomer walked up to her (Boomer wasn't chained down or tied up) "You got a deal," he shook her hand. "Ok, now the girls will come and visit, but they may come and worn you if the war comes there,"

Blossom's POV

"Ok, Phenix, small flam, and try not to catch anything on fire," Red instructed. I didn't reply only did as I was told. I haven't spoke a word since I came here. I've only listened to what I was told. "You know you haven't told me anything about yourself, all I know about you is your name, your friends' names, and that you won't be talking the enemies' ear off," she joked. I smiled "something about this place just makes me want to shut up and listen,"  
"That's the nature part, mother nature actually lives here,"  
"Really?"  
"Yea, she watches after the little, little kids,"  
"Wow," I replied "Could I possibly meet her,"  
"Sure, she loves meeting new people, if they keep the world clean,"  
I put out the flame and walked to the dress shop with Red. "Now, your dress is going to say, bird and fire, right now we're just ordering the dress to be made,"  
We walked up to a girl, behind a contour, she had curly, white, wool like hair, she was wearing a wool skirt and shirt, even thought it was burning up out side. "Hey, sheep, when you getting your sheep shaved?" Red walked up and asked. "Next Monday," she replied.  
"Well, we need a dress made for Phenix, what do you have in mind?"  
Sheep looked me up and down "Maybe Phenix feathers falling in to a fire?" "sounds good, make it the first dress you make," Red told her. We walked out to see Timber coming towards us. "Hey big Sis, what's going on," red asked her.  
"The boys are willing to do it but until a few things are done the fire and Earth girls need to go home," she told us with a blank face "Artic is unstable, only the ice, lunar, and water, can stay mother nature is going to make it very very, cold every one else would get to sick and no one would be able to fight,"  
"What about you?, your woodland," I said stepping in.  
"I have an extra coat in my closet,"  
"A timber wolf would get very very sick in that temp. Even with an extra coat of fur,"  
"I'll live,"  
"Not if your battling sick,"  
"I've train in the worst conditions then a fever,"  
"It wont be just a fever, it'll be a life and death sickness," Artic said walking up to us with Buttercup and Bubbles "And it will NOT be training, it'll be worse, you will need to get ready," she looked us all in the eyes "And everyone will be ready for war,"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4  
Buttercup's POV

Timber looked at Artic in fear and anger "I will NOT go back, I can deal here," she looked into Artic's eyes "I wont go back,"  
Artic looked at her with sorrow, "I'm sorry, but you will go home, and that is final," she turned and walked away. "Why don't you want to go home?" Bubbles asked. She turned and looked at Red and us. "Red knows, this place Artic is sending us is NOT our home, THIS is our home, we aren't really liked where she's sending us," I looked at the girls then at Timber "We're coming with you,"

Timber's POV

I'm So glad it's not just me and Red. We met the girls at the portal, then stepped through. We were in a dark alley, horns going off, people talking, and my favorite screaming. We started to walk out of the alley when "hey, Allie cat, it's been a while, you still owe me," I stopped "I just got to stop some where and it's yours," I said looking behind me, it was Aston. He had black eyes brown hair and a dirty face. "I want it now!, and if you don't give it to me I'll reopen her wound," he threaded. "You will do no such thing," blossom spoke up. "Blossom, don't get in to it," Red warned. Blossom looked at us, "I will not stand side wil you're getting into trouble," blossom turned into a Phinox "you know what I think that was just a favor anyway," turns and runs off. Blossom turn back and I looked her in the eye "Blossom, that was stupid, if they find a mythical fire bird, then soon they'll be looking for dragons," Blossom gave me a look "And that's bad why?" I face palmed "most dragons are people, and when someone finds a dragon they'll ether put them in a zoo or kill them," "oh, okay!"

Bubble's POV

We went to a worn down building, that really looked haunted. "Here we are girls, home sweet home," Red told us. "Your kidding, this place needs a big makeover," I remarked  
"Red, Timber, your back," a little girl yelled running to hug them. "Lilly, it's lovely to see you," Red told. "Wheres Artic?" she ask "she's sick," Timber told her. "oh, well at lest your here, who's your friends?," she asked wondering "just some friends, Lilly, go play,"

Lilly's POV

"hey, hey everyone," I yelled  
I'm 4 years old, with blonde hair up in two braids, neon green eyes, a black outfit, so no one would see me snooping around for information on anything.  
"Hays' for horses," Mrs. Livvly said, Mrs. Livvly was, I think 21, quiet a bit older then everyone else here, her hair was a bright brown, she had the bright blue eyes, she was wearing a yellow T-shirt and green jeans "hey everyone,"


End file.
